Valentine
by Aileene
Summary: You would think that by now Starfire would understand the meaning of Valentine's Day right? Well the boys seem to think otherwise.implied RobRae and SpeedyStar


**Yes, I have written a Valentine fic...a drabble which I hope that you will enjoy.**

**Read and Review :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

"Starfire?" Raven whispered to the girl sitting beside her on the couch, keeping her eyes on Speedy's wild gestures.

"Yes friend Raven?" Star whispered back, while equally quiet she had one of her bright smiles fixed on her face.

"Are you sure you don't understand Valentine's day, you've been here long enough to grasp it I would think." Raven muttered as Speedy's gestures got even wider and his voice began to nearly squeak with animation.

"Oh, I understand the holiday perfectly well," She smiled and nodded when Speedy looked in her direction.

Raven waited until Speedy became distracted by a point that Beastboy was asking about, "Then why are the boys once again explaining it to you?"

"Well," She paused for a moment. "They seemed so dispirited when I mentioned they did not need to do the explaining again this year…I suppose it must be a tradition now." She didn't sound terribly thrilled at that thought.

"You do know they never get it right?" Raven asked again, watching as Cyborg stood up and launched into an argument over the importance of chocolate with Robin…apparently Robin believed that roses were more important.

"Yes, they do seem to be quite confused about the meaning of the day," Starfire nodded, "But they try so hard, how can we not indulge them in this?"

"Do I look like the indulgent type to you Star?"

"Well," She glanced at her friend, "You are here."

"I was forced to be here, for which reason I am still confused over," Raven muttered darkly. "You are the one who wanted to celebrate the holiday correctly all those years ago, I would have been happy to see it go by unnoticed."

"Perhaps when we first began to celebrate it, but you are no longer alone now." Star smiled slyly, "I have seen you sniffing the flowers that Robin gave you."

"It was only polite," Raven replied, although her face softened a bit as she remembered the flowers that Robin had presented to her this morning. "Why can't they be normal?"

With an amazing amount of insight Star gazed at her friend, "We have never been normal on this planet…even I know this."

"Yes, well…" Incredulous she eyed the pelvic thrusts that Beastboy was in the middle of demonstrating as he explained the importance of dancing to the holiday. "I wish he wouldn't do that."

"I do believe that we all wish for that." Star murmured in response. "I do know how to cut this short I think."

"I'll give you my soul if you can do that."

"I do not want your soul," Aghast Starfire stared at Raven for a moment before realization struck her. "Ah…another of your phrase turns, yes?"

"Yeah," Raven shook her head. "Just end this torture Star and I will do anything you ask."

"The mall of shopping for Easter?" Star's eyes shined with hope.

Raven nearly swallowed her tongue, but desperation held her in place. "Yes, anything."

Starfire smiled and turned back to the boys, "Speedy?"

Speedy stopped in the middle of his diatribe against Beastboy's dancing and the importance of poetry. "Yeah babe?"

"I am still uncertain of the importance of the kiss on this holiday," All innocence she fluttered her lashes slightly.

"Well," He blushed a little. "I thought we talked about that this morning."

"Oh, yes I remember," She paused as if an idea struck her. "So the kiss is only important in the morning of the day of hearts? What do we do in the night on this day then?"

Speedy swallowed harshly as Star stood and floated across the room towards him. "Uh, yes…well," He gave the guys an apologetic glance. "I don't think that is something we can discuss here." He grasped her hand and pulled her from the room, both of them ignoring the grins left behind them.

Robin crossed the room to Raven, "She isn't at innocent as we sometimes think she is, is she?"

"Of course not," Raven smirked, "No one can stay that innocent forever, especially not when they are engaged to Speedy."

"What about you?" He held out a hand and helped her up off the couch.

"What about me?" She cast him a side long glance as they headed out of the room.

"Are you innocent?"

"I was never innocent," Her tone held dry humor, "You should know that better than anyone."

As the door closed behind them Beastboy and Cyborg glanced at each other, Cyborg running a hand over the back of his neck.

"Dude, what just happened?"

"You're not old enough to know." Cyborg replied.

"Man, you say that every year." Beastboy protested.

"It gets truer every year too."


End file.
